Layers
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Everyone and everything has layers... Whether it's a person, or something like an onion, there are always layers.


**Hey, everyone... This is based on my friend and mine's conversation, but also based on my other friend trying to kill me...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

He's not from around here, but he feels so close to me. Daniel John Peter Brett Fenton lives one quarter of the way around the world from me approximately in England (20 miles away from London). I live in Amity Park, Wisconsin.

One day after Tech Crew, I came home and I was talking to him back when we first met. It was Saturday, November 3, 2012 for me, but Sunday, November 4, 2012 for him.

**Sam: **Hi

**Danny:** Hey

**Danny:** How are you, today?

**Sam: **Awful, hbu?

**Danny:** I'm good.

**Danny:** Why are you awful?

**Sam:** Almost got killed today.

**Danny:** Wow... what happened?

**Sam:** As a joke, I took my friend, Heather's, sweatshirt. She came after me, and held me against a wall choking me until my windpipe closed for a few seconds.

**Danny:** ... what kind of friend does that to another...?

**Sam:** My friend..?

**Danny:** Is she your friend, Sam?

**Sam:** Yes

**Danny:** Why did she do that... gosh... or you're overreacting or that's a bit violent..."

**Sam:** My windpipe closed with her pushing her hand into my neck outside of my bedroom... I don't think I'm overreacting...

**Danny:** I didn't say you were. But there's an important question

**Danny:** Did she do it on purpose?

**Sam:** I think so...

Since then, we've had scattered mentions of Heather, but we hadn't really full on discussed her very much.

Until that day; Friday, March 1, 2013 for me, Saturday, March 2, 2013 for him. We were video chatting as we'd done often while my parents were away and my brother was at work. The harassment of his questions were each digging under my skin; 'do you trust her,' 'what happened,' 'why,' 'what'? The questions constantly slammed into my brain.

I picked up an onion sitting on the kitchen counter top in front of me and began to peel the skin. I needed something to do with my hands so they would not be idle as the questions pounded in my head.

My face was tilted down, my bangs creating a wall between my eyes and the video camera. I could tell that on the outside I looked evil; maybe sinister; possibly even deadly. We both knew that no matter how I looked… I was still just a kid on the inside; a little girl, only 15, four years younger than him.

He and I were both aware of my 'history.' The history is the fact that when I was 14, in November of 2011, I tried to kill myself. He didn't know the whole story, and still doesn't. No one knew it, or knows it, in fact.

It was the day after Thanksgiving; Friday, November 26, 2011 and I was afraid. I was afraid to disappoint everyone; my family, my new boss, my friends, and my school choir at the 'tree lighting ceremony; that night. I put on my favorite faux leather jacket and glanced over to my scarf.

I wrapped the thin, silky feeling blue and white scarf around my neck and pulled tightly. I glanced down as I continued to pull and saw a message appear on my phone, it was from Tucker.

'Good morning, Sami. :)' That's the only thing that was written in the message, but it was enough; enough to remind me that someone cared. Most importantly, it was enough to make me loosen my grip on the scarf, reposition it, relax, and go to work.

Danny's questions were making me start to lose my mind and I looked at his image broadcasted on my laptop through my bangs and I began speaking. I spoke in a slow, clear way; making it impossible for him to miss a word I say.

"What is heather's not real? Just a figment of my imagination," I said. I didn't yell, or raise my voice at him in any way. Mo monotone voice cut through the silent air of my empty house as I continued, "what of it's just a name that I gave to the part of my brain that still wants to DIE; to KILL myself?"

He froze as I looked up to him, allowing my purple, emotion filled eyes to be seen by him. I finished peeling the skin of the onion and in that instant, a new layer of both me and the onion had been revealed.

* * *

**That's it. Oh and for those of you who know me in real life, CALM DOWN, I DON'T FEEL THIS WAY ANYMORE AND I HAVEN'T IN A WHILE!**

**Also, check me out on FictionPress as PhantomPhan67**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,  
PhantomPhan67  
:D :P**


End file.
